epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Emerald Smasher
The Emerald Smasher is a sword available for Matt in . Description The Emerald Smasher is a large two-handed hammer adorned with emeralds at the base and mallet, with green lines and markings etched on the handle and hammer. The Emerald Smasher appears to be made out of some sort of coppery metal for the pommel and hammer, but has a wooden shaft. If equipped while having the Heroic Armor, Scottish Kilt, or Priest's Tunic on, the hammer takes on a silvery color. The Emerald Smasher is a heavy-hitting weapon, boasting strong offenses with only minor and penalties to worry about. The Emerald Smasher's focus is apparently on inflicting , with a good chance to land two turns worth of it (and the bonus Earthquake can potentially land a third stack). It also counters with Nettle. In comparison to the Black Fang, the Emerald Smasher has far more power, and has a more versatile status condition to inflict. While its raw power is outdone by the likes of the Giant Slayer and the Soul Eater, the Emerald Smasher's proficiency with Bio skills and Staggering potential makes it a useful weapon. The Emerald Smasher resists , , and . Both Stagger and Confuse resistances become immunities at level 5. Found in the Crystal Caverns, on the left side, obtained as a prize from the second block puzzle. * * |lvl1ATK = 20% |lvl2ATK = 30% |lvl3ATK = 45% |lvl4ATK = 60% |lvl5ATK = 70% |lvl1MAG = 20% |lvl2MAG = 30% |lvl3MAG = 45% |lvl4MAG = 60% |lvl5MAG = 70% |lvl1ACC = -5% |lvl2ACC = -5% |lvl3ACC = -5% |lvl4ACC = -5% |lvl5ACC = -5% |lvl1EVA = -5% |lvl2EVA = -5% |lvl3EVA = -5% |lvl4EVA = -5% |lvl5EVA = -5% |Element = Bio |Element % = 50% |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 40%30% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 60%40% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 80%50% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 100%70% |AtkStatusStrength = 2x |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Earth |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Bomb |res2num = long50 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Stagger+Confuse |res3num = long100 |BonusSkillChance = (30%) |item21 = Iron Plate |item21number = 2 |item31 = Iron Plate |item31number = 6 |item32 = Copper Pipe |item32number = 2 |item41 = Emerald |item41number = 3 |item42 = Bio Virus |item42number = 3 |item51 = Titanium |item51number = 1 |item52 = Emerald |item52number = 3 |note = Before the v2 update, unleashed Rockslide (with 50/3 power and 50% modifier) instead of Earthquake. }} * * |lvl1ATK = 20% |lvl2ATK = 30% |lvl3ATK = 45% |lvl4ATK = 60% |lvl5ATK = 70% |lvl1MAG = 20% |lvl2MAG = 30% |lvl3MAG = 45% |lvl4MAG = 60% |lvl5MAG = 70% |lvl1ACC = -10% |lvl2ACC = -10% |lvl3ACC = -10% |lvl4ACC = -10% |lvl5ACC = -10% |lvl1EVA = -10% |lvl2EVA = -10% |lvl3EVA = -10% |lvl4EVA = -10% |lvl5EVA = -10% |Element = Earth |Element % = 50% |AtkStatusIcon = |lvl1AtkStatusChance = 20% |lvl2AtkStatusChance = 30% |lvl3AtkStatusChance = 40% |lvl4AtkStatusChance = 50% |lvl5AtkStatusChance = 70% |resist1type = Element |resist1 = Earth |res1num = long50 |resist2type = Element |resist2 = Bomb |res2num = long50 |resist3type = StatusPair |resist3 = Stagger+Confuse |res3num = long100 |BonusSkillPower = 210 |BonusSkillChance = (17%) |item21 = Iron Plate |item21number = 2 |item31 = Iron Plate |item31number = 6 |item32 = Copper Pipe |item32number = 2 |item41 = Emerald |item41number = 3 |item42 = Bio Virus |item42number = 3 |item51 = Titanium |item51number = 1 |item52 = Emerald |item52number = 3}} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Swords Category:Matt